Delena Bloodsharing both ways
by keblava
Summary: Damon and Elena decided to try to do bloodsharing both ways. The fragment takes places the morning after 4x23.


The orgasm was so intense that it took her a couple minutes to come back to reality. She felt the pressure of Damon's body over her and his hard breathing near her neck. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of him inside her. They lay quiet for a while.

Finally Damon sat in bed. Elena noticed blood on his back.

"What's that?", she asked.

"What?"

"The blood".

Damon turned his head to Elena and said with deep significance:

"Ask your nails".

Elena looked at him not understanding what he means. Then she turned her gaze down. The tips of her fingers were all covered in blood.

"Oh my God! Did I do that to you? Damon, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hu..."

Damon smirked.

"Oh come on! I'm always up to some hard sex".

Elena flushed.

"I've never done it before", she confessed.

"Girl, you're now dating Damon Salvatore. There'll be loads of thing you've never done before".

Elena turned even more reddish. She couldn't meet Damon eyes so she stared at her palms instead. She raised her arm and licked the blood from her finger.

Damon's pupils dilated.

"What are you doing?"

Elena didn't answer immediately.

"Just checking. The last time I drank your blood I threw it back".

"Yes, because I told you to eat people".

"And you also asked me not to tell Stefan about it".

"Yep".

"But he found out".

"Yep".

"How?"

Damon smirked.

"I couldn't miss the chance to boast".

Elena kept silent for a while.

"He was really mad at me".

Damon whewed.

"I can imagine".

"Why?"

Damon looked back at her.

"I told you: bloodsharing is personal".

"Yes, but you didn't explain what it means".

Damon met her eyes and realized that avoiding answer wouldn't work this time.

"If I tell you that I almost came when you pushed me against the wall in that bathroom sucking my blood, will it clear up things a bit for you?".

"So... You enjoyed it?"

"Yep", he smirked. The next moment he turned serious. "But it wasn't for me. I really wanted to help".

"I know", said Elena quietly. She licked her finger again.

"You're blood...umm...kinda tasty", she flushed.

"Of course. I mean you're in love with me", Damon smiled.

"Is that how my blood feels for you?"

Damon frowned.

"I don't know. I've never tried your blood since you turned".

Elena hesitated for a moment then stretched her wrist to Damon.

"Why don't we find out now?"

Damon looked at her with amusement and swallowed.

"You want me to...?"

"Yes. I want to feel what you felt".

Damon gave her a dark, seducing look which took Elena's breath away. He gently took her hand and sinked his fangs into it.

Elena gasped with amusement. There was pain when Damon's fangs ran through her skin but it quickly faded away. Then came the strange feeling. It was like a child feeding from her breast. She could feel her blood run through her veins and the beating of her own heart. All the senses became more intense. But there was something else. The hunger. It took her time to realized that it wasn't hers. It was Damon's. He wanted her. He wanted her badly, and she could feel his desire running through her veins.

Her heart speeded and the breath thickened. She could feel sweet and warm sensation between her legs.

Damon was half-sitting-half-lying on a bed. She could see his bare neck with a pulsing vein. Failed to resist the temptation, she sinked her fangs into his neck and moaned as warm blood started to pour down her throat. The taste was delicious. Then something else came with the blood. The feelings. Desire, anger, pain, tenderness. It was all mixed up. Then she realized: this is what Damon felt. She could feel him right now.

And then it was all gone. Damon tore Elena out of his vein and sat her upright.

"Enough. I already took too much".

They both were breathing heavily. Damon was still naked after sleep, and she could see his erection.

"Wow!", she gasped finally. "It feels even more intimately than...", she hesitated.

"Sex?", Damon smiled triumphantly.

Elena turned red.

"Stop flushing like a school girl! You just graduated!"

"Yes, but I'm still me. I don't wander around the house naked. Or talk dirty".

"Well", Damon licked his lips with his tongue. "We have a whole summer to change it".


End file.
